Alors peut être
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Et si...? Alors peutêtre... Avec des si on peut refaire son monde, mais pour vraiment prendre un nouveau départ, il faut que le monde soit d'accord...Oneshot Yaoi.


**Alors peut-être…**

Me voilà de retour (lecteurs : Oh noooon…).

Hmmm… Avec une fic assez déprimante (lecteurs : …).

Mais… Avec une Happy-end ! (lecteurs, n'en revenant pas : Whouaaaaaaa).

Bref, bref, bref. Je reviens avec un Duo POV, mais qui n'est PAS la suite de **Je peux pas dormir.** Celle-là, elle viendra plus tard, pour le plus grand bonheur des dépressifs (Je plaisante…). Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas mais je les fais souffrir quand même.

Duo, avec un magnifique _hair effect _: Parce qu'on le vaut bien.

Genre : romance (vraiment cette fois… ), déprime (au début…)

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Duo n'avait pas regretté. Les regrets n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Mais il se disait que s'il avait laissé Heero tuer la belle et douce princesse du royaume de Sank, alors peut-être…

Mais peut-être que sans elle la paix n'aurait aucune chance d'être instaurée.

Mais la paix n'est pas là, alors comment savoir si avec ou sans elle, elle viendra jamais.

Duo ne sait pas. Duo ne peut pas savoir.

Et puis la paix est toute relative.

La paix n'est pas la même aux yeux de Réléna, de Treize ou de Duo.

La paix pour Réléna est la liberté et le bonheur de tout un peuple.

La paix pour Treize est l'apparence du bonheur par la contrainte de ce même peuple, au nombre tout de même significativement réduit.

La paix pour Duo est le repos du combattant, son bonheur à lui, dans le cœur d'un autre.

Mais leurs trois âmes en guerre poursuivent ce même idéal.

Et si par hasard ils avaient été trois princesses, trois généraux ou trois jeunes garçons perdus et amoureux…

Alors, peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu l'atteindre.

Peut-être que le monde tournerait enfin rond, parce qu'ils auraient la même façon de penser.

Mais peut-être pas.

A trop se ressembler, on finit par avoir peur les uns des autres.

A être trop différents, on s'effraie tout autant.

Et on s'entretue.

La vie est ainsi faite.

Duo le sait ça, il a quinze ans, il a déjà vécu bien assez longtemps.

Pour en être conscient.

Pourtant il l'aime.

S'il ne l'aimait pas, peut-être sa vie serait plus simple.

Sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas envie de briser le conte de fée en trucidant la princesse, pour embarquer le preux chevalier, qui vient la sauver dans sa belle armure mobile.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas mal en l'imaginant le serrer dans ses bras.

Sûrement qu'il ne la haïrait pas, parce qu'elle est quand même gentille, et pas bête pour une blonde.

Peut-être que s'il savait où la trouver…

Sûrement qu'il évite d'y penser, parce qu'il sait ce qui arriverait s'il laissait le champ libre à ses pulsions.

Peut-être parce qu'il en déjà eu un avant-goût il y a longtemps.

Sûrement qu'il veut que le passé reste passé et ne se repasse pas.

Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas combattre ses ennemis et ses alliés, parce que ça ferait un peu trop quand même.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut surtout pas que les gens qu'il aime lui tournent le dos, parce que si vivre dans ce monde est vraiment dur, c'est encore pire quand le monde entier n'est pas d'accord.

Duo n'a plus envie d'être tout seul contre le monde entier.

Alors il tente de freiner cette merde qui le ronge, et il la laisse creuser son trou dans le cœur de celui qui est censé lui appartenir, mais qui a visiblement zappé l'information.

Si tu te sais éjecté, pas la peine d'insister. Son nouveau diction.

Quelle chance aurait-il face à une future reine ?

Il aurait toutes ses chances, si l'autre l'aimait aussi.

Et cette réponse lui fait d'autant plus mal.

Et si jamais l'autre l'épousait elle…

Alors, lors du magnifique mariage, dans le grand palais du royaume de Sank, on pourrait voir des milliers de fleurs ; blanches et roses les fleurs. Blanches pour leur pureté et parce qu'ils sont beaux ensemble, et roses pour la petite puce qui grandirait dans son ventre. Elle, dans une superbe robe rougie par la passion qui la consume depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, et lui, dans un simple smoking noir, cherchant par réflexe l'arme qui aurait dû se trouver sous sa veste, mais qu'il aurait accepté de retirer pour l'occasion, pour elle.

En regardant plus attentivement, on pourrait remarquer les mains jointes de Quatre et Trowa, le petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Wufeï, et surtout l'absence regrettable du non moins regretté Dieu de la Mort. Paix à son âme.

Et Duo ne se sent pas de briser ce tableau idyllique, même s'il pouvait y arriver.

Si le coup de foudre n'existait pas, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le découvrir, ni l'opportunité d'aimer ce qu'il avait déniché sous la surface.

Mais il est beaucoup trop tard.

Alors il se dit que ça pourrait être pire, parce que tant qu'il peut être près de lui, même de loin, il est capable de survivre, d'être assez en conscient pour ce qu'on lui demande de faire.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Si c'était vrai…

Sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas perdu un temps précieux à le regarder durant la dernière mission.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas déclenché accidentellement l'alarme en essayant de se rapprocher un peu.

Sûrement qu'ils n'auraient pas failli mourir tous les deux.

Mais peut-être qu'Heero ne serait pas moins en colère, et qu'il lui hurlerait dessus aussi fort qu'il le fait en cet instant.

Et Duo a honte.

Parce que ça lui plaît de pouvoir entendre sa voix pour une fois.

Et parce que quelque part il est heureux que ça soit grâce, ou plutôt à cause de lui.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte Duo ? On aurait pu y passer tous les deux et on a bien failli foutre en l'air la mission ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête hein ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- A Toi.

Duo a les yeux grands ouverts, il ne peut pas croire qu'il l'a dit. Il sait qu'il va sans doute passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie, mais en même temps, il a envie de sourire, en sentant le poids du secret se retirer de ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Duo ne comprend plus grand chose. Heero n'a même pas l'air étonné de sa réponse.

Duo sourit finalement.

Heero s'en fout de son amour. Heero s'en fout et il a foutrement raison.

Heero n'a pas que ça à faire de se préoccuper des sentiments des autres, de ses sentiments à lui.

Ce n'est pas comme si Duo l'ignorait de toutes façons. Mais il quand même foutrement envie de pleurer.

Mais il sourit, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait quand il est triste.

Il sourit de tristesse, parce qu'il se dit qu'il est bien seul contre le monde entier.

Alors il se prépare à s'en aller. S'en aller où, il ne sait pas trop. _Just run and hide far far away…_

Mais il sent alors des doigts de fer qui se referment autour de son bras.

De fer brûlant.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse…

Un corps brûlant pour un cœur de glace, qui ne fond que pour la petite princesse.

- Mais c'est une bonne raison.

C'est ce que Duo croyait.

Et si le conte n'était pas le sien…

Alors peut-être qu'il serait finalement vraiment seul.

Sûrement que Heero ne se serait pas assis près de lui.

Peut-être ne pourrait-il pas discerner l'éclat d'amusement présent dans ses yeux, toute colère envolée.

Sûrement que le soldat ne se rapprocherait pas de lui avec cet air malicieux.

- Tu as toujours su ?

- Non.

Encore un peu plus près.

- Mais je m'y attendais.

- Tu joues sur les mots Heero.

- C'est pour mieux me mot-quer de toi, baka.

Un souffle sur une épaule tremblante.

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

Des lèvres sur une joue frémissante.

- Pourquoi te retiens-tu de rire alors ?

Tendre face à face.

- Heero ?

Une bouche qui s'arrête en route, un homme en colère.

- Hn ?

Un petit bougon adorable pour un coquin aux yeux améthystes.

- Que ferais-tu si je te présentais ma langue ?

Découverte des dents du râleur, un homme joueur.

- Elle ferait connaissance avec la mienne.

Langue sortie va vite se mettre à couvert, deux hommes heureux en hiver…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je l'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiitttt ! Theory méga fière d'elle J'ai fait un happy-end.

Je ne remercie pas Oasis, qui grâce à Wonderwall, aura tenté jusqu'au bout de me faire écrire une fin triste, ainsi que Slipknot (Vermillon Part II) pour la même raison.

Par contre je remercie tous mes lecteurs courageux qui ne se sont pas laissé démonter par la début un peu… pessimiste. (Je suis comme je suis, faut ce qu'y faut… lol)

PS : Je voudrais savoir (car je suis un peu sacrilège là), j'ai vu la série Gundam Wing il y a longtemps (quand elle est passée sur M6 en fait, j'avais dix ans je crois ça fait un bail…), et même si je vais les acheter, je ne pourrai pas les avoir tout de suite, donc est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me renseigner (on arrive enfin à la question…lol) : Dans un des épisodes que j'ai vu, on voit deux des pilotes, prisonniers vraisemblablement (Duo et Heero je crois, mais pas sûr). Et là, Duo (c'est toujours une supposition) sort à Heero (idem), qui a l'air mort, un truc dans le genre : « Ah oui, tu as arrêté ton cœur pour économiser de l'oxygène. » Cette scène m'avait beaucoup marqué à l'époque (traumatisée je dirais même lol) et si quelqu'un pouvait me donner le nom de l'épisode, et de quoi il retourne, je lui en serait infiniment reconnaissante (Non, j'exagère pas… ) Merci d'avance…


End file.
